Community:Cindering/Roblox High School
Roblox High School is a popular game made by Cindering in April 2009. It is a high school roleplaying game with over 524 million visits.The game is less popular now and averages about 5,000 players. The game takes place in a small town featuring places such as a club, stores, restaurants, and other locations. Players can earn money and buy items such as cars, gear, pets, and more. This game has its comments section disabled. The game received many updates after its release, including a summer 2015 update which remade the map and added many new features. It has also been included in numerous developer-made ROBLOX events, such as Alvin and the Chipmunks. It also participated in 2016 events, such as Summer Camp, Around The World, ROBLOX Imagination and updates frequently. Some users criticize ROBLOX High School for being a major place for ODers and the lack of students who participate in school, as players are not actually required to go. There is also a fan club of the game, which gives access to the iCinder, a phone which is used for private messaging. Gameplay There are 8 teams which are principal, teachers/staff, freshmen, sophomores, juniors, seniors, cheerleaders and athletes. There are also 4 game passes which are enforcer's powers, gold VIP, club DJ and unrestricted DJ powers. Having enforcer's powers makes the principal team better, and having both DJ passes allows money to be earned as DJ. It is not only a high school, but also a fine town. It has locations like dance clubs, swimming pools, and even has cabins for camping. Players can buy their own houses with money, and they can also rent a cabin and apartment. To get money, players can just wait, because they will get three dollars every thirty seconds or so, or they can go fishing. With the fishing rod players can catch fish, and a man will automatically pay players for them. They can also find and collect fallen stars (depicted as meteor-like stars with bright purple fire and sparkles) and will be awarded 10 RHS Cash and 100 Player Points. Ghost Hunt Event During the Ghost Hunt event, players can use a tool known as a "magic net" and use "ghost bait" to catch ghosts (depicted as transparent ROBLOX players with their legs slightly rotated) which move around in the game. In the center of the map are piles of pumpkins and orange crates with skulls on them as well as a witch players can talk to. The music is also different during this event, to match the holiday's theme (with the exception of the music in Club Red). Holiday Event During the holiday event, players can find green glowing gifts scattered around the map, which grant players either a piece of furniture or RHS Cash. Players can also meet elves also scattered in random places, who need at least three items (usually items that can be bought from various locations in the game) to give players a "big" gift (despite the gifts being described as "big", they are actually items that are not very expensive.) The elves begin to appear around 12:00AM (although some may appear at other times) and leave at 7:00AM. Once they are about to leave, a message will appear above all elves which says "Leaving now!", and after 15 seconds, the elves completely disappear from the game. At the center of the map, there is a red circular fabric carpet which has a Christmas tree surrounded by a pile of presents, and shows Larry (who can explain to players about the gift hunt and the Holiday Sale, and give players "daily gifts", which are gifts players must earn by joining the game each day during the event) sitting on a green armchair in front of the tree. The map is also winter-themed, with the ground colored white to resemble snow as well as all of the trees' leaves and the beach's sand. The beach's entrances are blocked by chain gates attempting to prevent players from accessing the beach, however they can still access it by climbing or jumping through the fences. Like the Ghost Hunt event, the music is changed for the same reason. When players join the game for the first time during the event, a message box will appear giving them information about the event. The bottom right corner button is replaced by a gift button, although it still functions similarly. Thanksgiving Event No Information. Criticism ROBLOX High School has been criticized and accused due to the OD'ers (Online daters) that play the game. However, ROBLOX themselves often fail to respond to abuse reports against these rulebreakers, which is the main reason why players continue online dating. Also, the players of RHS are often very divided-- people who are really rich and own lots of gears and dress cool, and normal players known as 'noobs' by the richer players. The rich players discriminate against players who use outfit codes and are poor. Trivia *There is an easter egg where if players managed to enter a secret room (via entering through the cracked door on the second floor of the school), they were able to jump in a green pipe (a reference to Nintendo's Super Mario franchise) and be teleported to a large building which contains the creators' rooms. This was later removed in a mid-2015 update among other easter eggs and the pipe now appears to be knocked down, making the building no longer accessible. Since Madi's Music Shop disappeared the pipe was accessible and teleports you to Madi's Music Shop. **This is similar to Dued1's Work at a Pizza Place, which has recently removed almost all of its easter eggs. *If you play a very loud song on the DJ stand, it will stop and temporary ban you from playing songs. *Some of the old music was taken from a game by Nintendo, called Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Since 2014-2015, original music from the game plays. Gallery Fallenstar.png|A fallen star. Doors.png|The doors of the school as on June 30th, 2018. Holiday Event Greengift.png|A gift as seen near Chef Umbra's. Elf.png|A "roving elf" as seen at one of the swimming pools. Tree.png|A view of the Christmas tree with the presents. Leavingelf.png|An elf about to leave. Thanksgiving Event No Information.